


A Little Different

by HoshiYoshi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Broken Bones, Bullying, Crushes, Gen, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: That scene where Henry breaks Eddie's arm but with 2017 Losers instead.Relationship tag for implied crushes.





	A Little Different

"Hey! Get back here!"

Eddie's breathing picked up as his sneakers smacked against the ground. He'd abandoned his bike back when Henry's gang first started chasing him, and now he had to hope his little frame would give him the speed advantage here.

He had just been on his way to meet up with the other losers when he'd ran into none other than Henry Bowers loitering around at the end of Eddie's street, and it had all went to shit from there.

Eddie ran for what felt like miles before the yelling quieted down behind him, and he let himself slow down, desperately gasping for breath and using his inhaler profusely. He'd found himself in the middle of town, and he quickly darted into a back alley behind some buildings, carefully avoiding any trash or questionable puddles as he tried to use the shortcut.

As Eddie passed by a gap in the buildings, a hand shot out and grabbed him, yanking him into the alley and shoving him roughly against the brick wall of a building.

Eddie let out a yelp that turned into a groan when his head bumped against the brick behind him.

He focused his eyes upwards, meeting Bowers gaze. The bully stood over Eddie, pinning him against the wall with an evil grin on his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Trying to run?" Bowers leaned in close, and Eddie nearly gagged at the smell of his breath. "What, couldn't get to your boyfriend fast enough?" Bowers' words sent a chill down Eddie's spine, and he felt like he needed his inhaler again.

He wisely chose not to answer, and Bowers smacked his palm against the wall next to Eddie's head, making the small boy flinch.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Bowers yelled, then laughed with the rest of his gang when Eddie involuntarily let out a whimper.

Eddie silently cursed at himself, he was never half as good at handling the bullies as the rest of the losers were, and this was a prime example of it. He just stood there, pathetically trapped by Bowers' arms at either side of him. "So, are you gonna answer me, huh, faggot?" Bowers voice lowered as his gaze darkened. Eddie shook his head in a quick "no" and Bowers smirked, making Eddie's chest feel tight and his hands sweat.

Suddenly, Bowers snatched Eddie by his shirt and shoved the boy to the ground.

"This is what you get you fucking faggot!" Bowers cried, punching Eddie right in the nose. Eddie let out a cry as blood immediately began gushing, and all of Henry's gang started laughing again. Bowers kicked Eddie's side, earning a sharp gasp from Eddie, which prompted Hockstetter to join in on it.

To Eddie's luck, Bowers was bored of that almost the minute he started, and next he pinned Eddie to the ground, hovering over him. He grabbed Eddie's arm roughly, squeezing hard enough that Eddie was sure there were already bruises forming, and Eddie let out a pathetic whine.

"Please, stop." He gasped, trying to pry Bowers' hand off, to no avail. Bowers only squeezed harder at this. "What, is this your little handjob arm?" He asked harshly, and Eddie bit his lip.

He knew this was all going poorly for him, and he could do one of two things; continue to pathetically cry and let the gang do what they were doing, or he could grow some balls and earn the ass kicking he was getting. His mind went to Richie, and how the trashmouth never hesitated to get his quips out before Bowers beat his ass. And so Eddie channeled one Richie Tozier and, taking a steadying breath, grit his teeth and leaned up towards Bowers' face.

"Yeah, I use it on your fucking _dad._" He spat, then barely had enough time to register the rage in Bowers eyes before there was a loud _SNAP! _followed by a girly scream that Eddie barely realizes comes from his own mouth.

His arm feels like it's on fire and he's definitely crying now, but Bowers continues to twist at Eddie's arm, laughing as it continues make sick pops and cracks, causing Eddie to cry out with each movement.

Bowers doesn't stop until Eddie begins screaming as loud as he can, begging for someone to help him. As soon as Eddie's screams get that desperate, the gang flees, shouting various slurs over their shoulders as they go.

Eddie cries and continues screaming, just lying on the ground and cursing at how small his town is, if he was anywhere else, someone would've heard him by now.

Then he heard the distinct sound of shoes slapping the ground, and he just screamed louder.

"Oh fuck- _Eddie._" The sound of Richie's shocked tone makes Eddie prop himself up on his good arm, letting out a small whimper as his now broken one moves slightly. Richie and the rest of the losers club quickly close in on him, and Mike's quick to gently move him so he's lying against the side of a building instead.

Eddie's bruised ribs scream in protest but he's grateful for Mike's help.

Richie grabs his face, and Eddie really doesn't take the time to protest about the many germs that are undoubtedly present on Richie's grimy hands. "Was it Bowers? Did he do this?" Richie asks quickly, "I'll fucking kill him." Eddie doesn't answer, just let's out a whine.

"Is it bad?" He asks quietly, terrified of the answer. Richie's eyes slide down to Eddie's arm, which all of the other losers are looking at with pained expressions. "I'm gonna set the bone, okay?" Richie says, taking his hands off of Eddie's face to lay them gently on his arm, and Eddie let's out a sharp gasp at how bad a touch that soft hurts.

"Don't you fucking dare." He says, eyes going wide at the determinated set in Richie's jaw.

"It'll be fine."

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Eddie yells, smacking at Richie's hands.

"I d-don't think that's a g-g-good idea, Richie. You're n-not a m-medical p-p-professional." Bill says calmly, reaching towards Richie as though he's going to drag the boy away.

"Yeah, Bill's right." Stan nods. "You might cause more harm than good." He adds on, always the voice of reason. "Yeah, listen to them Rich, don't fucking-" Eddie is cut off as Richie suddenly grabs his arm and tries to move the bones back in place, and Eddie let's out a scream like he's just been murdered.

"Richie!" Beverly cries out unhelpfully, and Eddie just sobs as Richie pulls his hands away. "Okay, so that didn't work." Richie says lamely, his voice quiet.

"No sh-sh-shit." Bill snaps, and Richie clenches his fists, but says nothing to Bill. "I'm going to fucking kill Bowers." He says instead, and Stan rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid, you'll just get yourself killed." He says flatly, and Richie spins around to face him.

"No I won't! I can take him! I'm running on pure fucking adrenaline, baby!" Richie says hotly, his anger becoming more and more pronounced, and Stan grabs a fistful of his shirt, holding him in place like it's a leash. Richie goes to smack Stan's hands away or to smart off when Eddie speaks.

"Richie, can you please just stop?" He asks, his tone annoyed but his voice was still watery. Richie watched with a frown as Eddie took another puff from his inhaler.

"Hey, are you okay?" Richie asks gently as he kneels down in front of Eddie, Stan letting go of his shirt as he does. "No I'm not fucking okay, dickwad. I just got my ass kicked and now I have to go to the hospital and my mom's gonna fucking kill me." Eddie says in a hurry, and takes yet another puff of his inhaler. "And this fucking thing isn't working!" He cried, throwing the inhaler to the side angrily.

Richie put his hand on Eddie's good shoulder comfortingly, then he stood up. "Okay, guys, let's get Eddie spaghetti out of here before Mrs. K sends out a search party!" He says in one of his voices, then he meets Eddie's gaze. "It's gonna be okay." He says gently, and the tightness in Eddie's chest eases up as he nods in agreement.

Mike gently loads Eddie into his basket, and they all set out to face the wrath that is Sonia Kaspbrak.


End file.
